Hating, Everyone.. by Kyle Rayner
for these archives this was proper Honiker, the great That I can't wonder at who you say to name, I can't really wonder who you Are, but there to know, any Time you know my name and what was sovereign bare to rite in what was calling my own colors losing these before my fight before that you can never name her human What was gone to hell in where was gone in names to color more in ours before too well a name that these were never sovreign humans wonde in ours to tell and always that you know my color human purple hearts in wells but these to knowing VIOLET humming that they stole the light away but that there wasn't these in pulses gone to knowing bodies played in est ak lau un est un mar tun ai eran est ost in geir, un lak in mar est eisht lon ursht in lack in tel in kaerst un raer.. This in way for these to sharing my own time for war, but these in what was sing for battle lost in where you'd cry for sword, thatt his was gone in who was human never lost, could these to be, in what was mine to taking green was just for armies raising me. And these beyond in what was real for this in blades I did design, but more I TELL you more was mine for this in bodies broken sing in what was gone to knowing where was well the yellow blade was MINE. BUT THIS in color lost to war that this was pledge to wars in mine! For these in all that you can bring I ned only TELL them this was green, and sing for these that this was mine in wars to cry by millions scream! This in every hour you know for these beyond your skated own, that this was gone to cry for war in screaming battle where i knew that what you Are was gone to rhythms pattern set beyond my son but that you know my body shaking was this battle courage won and all that these for his was orange light that you'd cry for more in sscar, that this in going back for battle knowing this for where we are, they could believe that this was difference his own orange blade beside my own, and what was real become my father joining my side with his OWN. That there was more than what this army had to BE, that we were one, but this in colors, all across the orange are real and these we sing! But once befoer the rings he made or what you imagine, lost, was ours, that he made rings and I make swords but what was real in what you'd lost, that this was sabers lost to mine in battled light for this in war, but what you think that I could bring was that I've lost my body never more, and that you know not who I am but that you scream in where these are, that you know nothing of this anguish if you think I'd rest in hell. But that these worlds in screaming cracking shatter contients I know, but what was starships if you think that any bring this world to know! So knowing nothing of this anguish and knowing nothing of my pain, for these in all that these for bringing this in aniate cause to ways these are before for where you are and what was nothing more to lie, in where that these could be my colors lost to these in where was sight beyond my own life where you battle what was lost to me, I know so where that these cannot be real for where you think I am, so know.